1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for multi-axially adjusting a position of an optical engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. An elevating bolt 111 is installed at the center of the lower surface of an elevating seat 11 in a conventional optical engine adjusting apparatus 10 to allow the elevating seat 11 to move up and down by rotating it. A first sliding seat 12 and a second sliding seat 13 are further stacked one by one at the center of the upper surface of the elevating seat 11, and projecting strips 121 and 131 disposed respectively at each circumference of the sliding seats 12 and 13 are used to restrain the sliding seats to move along directions from front to rear and from left to right. Moreover, a first adjusting bolt 122 is installed at the front side of the first sliding seat 12 to adjust the first sliding seat 12 to move from front to rear or vice versa and a second adjusting bolt 132 is installed at the right end of the second sliding seat 13 to adjust the second sliding seat 13 to move from left to right or vice versa. Finally, a rotating seat 14 is installed at the center of the upper surface of the second sliding seat 13 and a rotating axis 141 is then installed at the center of the rotating seat 14 so that the rotating seat 14 can be rotated freely around the second sliding seat 13 relatively. Besides, a rotation adjusting bolt 142 is installed at one side of the rotating seat 14 to control the rotation of the rotating seat 14 so as to attain the adjustments front and rear, up and down, left and right and with a rotating angle after an optical engine 1 is loaded on the adjusting apparatus.
Although adopting a layers-stacking way in the adjusting apparatus mentioned above can do an axial adjustment, but the thickness and the volume of the system are also increased. Moreover, because the adjusting bolt at each axial direction is spread at every direction, it is unfavorable for processing an adjustment work in a limited space such as the inside part of the system; this will cause an adjustment time to be increased.